Bound
by Eternal Vegebul Fan
Summary: And hence the decision was made. Bulma Briefs would get her happy ending and she would get it NOW. After all those years, after putting up with an immature man who didn’t understand the boundaries of a relationship, after having a child with the most arrogant ass in the universe, Bulma Briefs was finally going to get the perfect man. (One shot) VegeBul


**Bound**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DbZ**

**))))))))(((()()()()()()()())()()()())))((((((((((**

"I am tired of this!" Bulma sighed as she thought remorsefully.

Why was that she had everything in the world - money, house, clothes, beauty, intelligence, her very own company, privileges- that only come with knowing the Earth's Special Forces- friends- who would literally die to keep her from any harm- except love.

If she said that she is practically the princess of planet Earth, there won't be many who would oppose her claim.

But why was that she couldn't get love, a husband and basically her happy ending.

She thought she had it fifteen years ago when she was merely a love stricken girl with some twisted ideals about love life, but that love didn't last long.

All she wanted was someone who would love her for the person she was.

Although in her quest she found quite a lot of people who would love her for her, who were as crazy as she was, who do not consider her as an alien in human society because of her extraordinary brain and ideas that are unfathomable by everyone else because, well, practically they are alien themselves.

Leaving that aside, even after fifteen years she still found herself on the same spot- longing for someone who would love her.

But this time, this 'someone' was not some perfect boyfriend who would be handsome and bring her roses, be on her every beck and call and call her princess.

This time she wanted a man.

A man with whom she would spend the rest of her life with, who would send her heart racing with a single glance, not bad on looks either, who would push her beyond her limits, who would be on her mind in the ways that are unimaginable, who would make her fall so hard in those spiraling waves of love that she won't be able to come out of it.

And hence the decision was made.

Bulma Briefs would get her happy ending and she would get it NOW.

After all those years, after putting up with an immature man who didn't understand the boundaries of a relationship, after having a child with the most arrogant ass in the universe,

Bulma Briefs was finally going to get the **_perfect man._**

"Bulma may be you should give Vegeta another chance you know, or just wait until after the cell games, I promise things would be better then,"

Goku said while putting down a three star dragon ball.

"Oh Bulma you know the Saiyan men. I mean I were at it I would have called Shenron a thousand times by now but still… maybe you shouldn't."

Chichi said from her seat by a round outdoor table a few steps away, sitting with Bulmas parents and chibi Trunks who was perched in his child chair.

Kurillin arrived with another dragon ball,

Followed by Piccolo,

Tien,

Yamcha,

Gohan,

And...

future Trunks.

All the seven dragon balls were present and Bulma moved to call the dragon.

Her friends were miraculously against her decision when she told them about her wish.

She thought they hated Vegeta.

Goku even offered to beat up Vegeta for her, which was a rare coming from Goku, who only cares about competition.

Her other friends were making a fuss about it what was Bulma if not obstinate, she wouldn't have come this far in life if she wasn't strong willed.

They all caved to her wish in the end although reluctantly and grudgingly because the topic of her happiness was quite touchy.

The turquoise haired beauty forged ahead ready to voice her wish but someone who had got half of his stubbornness from her stopped her.

"Mom wait!" Mirai Trunks pleaded, "Look I know that you might be hurt,"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him causing him to rephrase his choice of words,

"I mean I l know you don't like to be on the compromising part of thread for so long."

"Trunks I thought we were done with this." Bulma said with a voice so solemn that she even surprised herself.

"Mom I know you have all the right to live a happy life. You are still young to make this decision."

Trunks then cast a glance at his chibi counterpart and said:

"But you had already made that decision."

"Trunks!!" Bulma snapped.

"I don't believe myself anymore with making this decision, maybe it's about high time that I stop fooling myself and get a **_perfect_** man and my happy ending"

Trunk looked aghast like she had grown two heads.

"Mom...love...doesn't require perfection. Love doesn't demand anything. Love cannot be erased. That are the words that you tell me in the future whenever I questioned your decision to stay with dad

Love is patient."

"Well I guess there is no love then," Bulma exclaimed.

"Mom," Trunks started again, his voice almost a whine.

"It enough Trunks, I know you are old and have seen quite the world but I am still older than you, I know what I want for myself and I will get it finally"

Trunks smiled grimly

"Well yeah maybe I am still younger to understand about such things, but there are two things that I know," Trunks started again, not giving up.

"One that no such thing as perfect. Perfection is an illusion and is often confused with happiness.

"and second that there is no such thing as happy ending in life as long as life goes on. There is only a beginning and an ending and the chapters in between. Some chapter are happy, some are sad and, some are more exciting than the others." Trunks tried his best to go through her.

Bulma shrugged.

"Well then I don't want the book of my life to be a gloomy thriller."

Trunks didn't retaliate.

Mirai Trunks remembered the face of his future mother; the loving look on her face when she talked about him, her hope that he would've become a better man someday.

May be he was being obstinate. This was bound to happen if the android have not killed him.

They were not meant to be...maybe her mom really need someone else to make her happy.

But like any other child in the world how could Trunks want someone else as a dad especially when his dad was still alive and was not that bad in his own way and more importantly when he thought that his parents were supposedly in love with each other.

He wanted mom dad and me.

He dropped the ball and went to find his father, leaving the task of stalling her mother to his friends.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Vegeta was sitting on a cliff when Trunks landed there with a thud.

"Dad!!" Trunk yelled.

The Saiyan prince paid no heed.

"Dad you have got to come with me, hurry!!" He said in panic.

"Mom is going to make a wish for perfect man, you have got to hurry and go there with me."

He grabbed his elbow and made a run for it but Vegeta didn't budge from his place.

Trunks looked at him questionably.

"Dad?"

"I am not going anywhere boy and quit your shouting, you are making me mad." Vegeta told him.

"But mom would make a wish." Trunks said, his voice several octaves lesser this time.

"And how it is of any of my business?" came Vegeta's nonchalant response.

"But she is your..." Trunks paused as he didn't know how to describe their connection.

"She is Yours!!!!"

Vegeta looked at him to give him a blank stare then resumed staring into space with bored expression.

Trunks sat down beside him with a plop, which was so uncharacteristic of him. He was being impatient.

But he knew he had to take time to get through his dad.

Both his parents were hard nuts to crack.

And it's not like he hadn't dropped the dragon ball _oh so graciously_ at her mother's feet to make the horrendous wish; he could have confiscated the dragon ball into his custody while he talked some sense into his parents.

"Dad she is your women." Trunks said exasperated.

"Wouldn't it hurt your pride if she go away just like that and be merry with another man," Trunks said calmly, "I mean what about that man's ego that hurt when you see your girlfriend with another man. I bet saiyans are the same ,aren't they?"

The saiyan prince didn't say anything.

"Oh come on dad, she is practically dumping you,"

Vegeta shot him a death glare.

"Boy...," he warned.

"Dad it would be over if she made that wish."

"There is nothing to be over boy," Vegeta told him. "She is free to make her decision like I am free to make mine. We are not bound to each other neither accountable. Besides if she wants someone else, there is no point if I told her to not leave me. There is no honor in that."

Trunks knew his father's words held some weight.

"Even if someone is bound by law or ritual, when people stop wanting each, nothing can stop them." Vegeta finished.

"Is that fine by you that she lives with another man merrily and your child calls someone else his dad?"

"Damn it boy. I don't care about any of that," Vegeta said annoyed, "besides you are just like her- an overreacting loudmouth. I don't think she is going to leave me alone that easily. That much I know."

It was Trunks turn to raise a brow.

"But..she is going to get another man!" Trunks stressed.

"Man that she will never try to get into relationship with unless it's not me." Vegeta replied.

"She will hunt me down even I go to the other end of the galaxy. She would make a Saiyan radar or something. Hell she even made a time machine because there was no way for her son to meet his father in his own time."

"If that's true then why is she making that wish?" Trunks asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's just one of her cold tantrum where she would come and get me in the unimaginable ways possible, she even herself believes that what she is doing has nothing to do with me, but I have experienced enough of them to fall for any of that," Vegeta told him, "It would be over as soon as it has started."

"How do you know?" Trunks inquired.

"Once she left for three years to go to her sister and never see my face again, five days! write that down, after five days she was back."

Vegeta went on:

"She is just quenching her curiosity of the wish she couldn't make along with taking revenge on me."

"She knows how much I would hate to kill a weakling right after landing. As much as I know" Vegeta mused as he chuckled.

His father speaks no empty words but still Trunks wasn't convinced.

"For some reason I don't want her to make that wish .I feel as if something will break if she does that," Trunks spoke, "What if you are wrong?'

Vegeta shrugged,

"Then I would be wrong."

"I have left her many times to go to space, even to avoid her. It's only fair that she make arrangements to find her peace of mind like I tried to."

"So you are saying that you cannot find peace of mind without her?" Trunks interjected teasingly.

"Stop twisting my words boy"

"Now leave before I blast you.." Vegeta said annoyed.

(((((((((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()))))))

On another part of galaxy,

"Come forth Shenron!!!" Bulma ordered.

"You awake me from my slumber. I will grant your one wish." A lengthy dragon with a deep resounding voice said

"Word. Your. Wish."

"Shenron you are called here at my will to grant me a perfect man to spend the rest of my life with."

Shenron eyes shined crimson.

Everyone held their breath waiting for the embodiment of Bulma's desire to appear, without batting an eye.

"Your wish cannot be granted."

There was a momentary silence as everyone in the premise was stunned.

"Why?" Bulma said as her eyes began to get blurry with tears, "why can't you grant my one simple wish."

"Is asking for love too much?" Bulma shouted.

"It is not in my power to break the connection between the souls that are bound to one another," the dragon replied.

"The strange emotion of mortals that you refer as love is stronger than any power in the universe even my own. You are bound by it."

"What are you talking about? There is no connection here.. how am I bound." Bulma asked suprised

A light stated glowing around chibi trunks.

"You are bound through this child forever. He will always be the strength of your red string of fate that connects two hearts."

Bulma tsked as she chewed on her thumb, not pleased with the turn of events. But then she remembered something.

"Hey wait," She addressed the dragon, "could you have found me a soul mate fifteen years ago? Things were different then."

"No I could not have," The moss colored dragon replied.

"Soulmates are destined to find each other. They are in each other all along. It against dragon's power to mingle with the laws of destiny, time and love." The dragon told the curious young scientist before him.

"So you are of no good than bringing people form dead."

Bulma muttered annoyed.

"Don't question my omnipotence, mortal woman, I can get you any other specified person from the depth of the universe."

"Any other person? Bulma pondered, then an idea suddenly hit Bulma bright mind

"_Hey why didn't I think about it before._

"Shenron! here is new wish,"

"Give me a man who is handsome, rippling with muscles, has a sense of humor but does not try to be funny. He must not be too much of mr goody two shoes and must not look t anyone but me."

"Infidelity must not be the word in his dictionary."

"He must be strong willed and intelligent."

"He must listen to everything I say."

"He must not be capable of hurting me."

"He should have no use for money or other relishing things."

"He must not know any woman but me."

"He must see me as the wierd person I am respect me for it."

"He must be a challenge for me."

"And it wouldn't hurt if he is a royalty also.

Bulma finished her long list of desired qualities.

"Now bring him here,"

"Your wish has been granted," The dragon voice resonated.

"Mom I was talking to dad through telepathy and I think he is...,"

Suddenly a very injured Vegeta appeared out of thin air and the dragon balls scattered.

Bulma rushed towards him,

"Vegeta! what happened to you?" Bulma asked panicked.

"I was passing a magnetic field here when the brat started bugging me. Vegeta struggled to talk,

"What have to done to get his trunks in the bunch this time. Cut him some slack"

"I was wishing for you" Bulma eyes softened as she whispered.

"Hmm..." Vegeta smirked and fainted.

Bulma hugged him close.

Everyone smiled

"You must have missed him." Chichi said, "He was gone for two months without a word."

Future Trunks thought as he saw bulma hugged an unconscious Vegata close, if that wasn't love then he doesn't know what else could be -an unexpected love.

If only his mom could talk in a telepathy world which was a characteristic limited to saiyans. After spending two years with his father he became capable of that.

But right now it doesn't matter. Her love for him saved him.

Trunks believed that nothing that happened was a coincidence.

_It was Destiny_

Even if they distort time and space, they would find a way to each other always.

(((((((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))

Finished.

Would like to know what you think about it.

Leave some words before going.

**Review (*ヮ*)**


End file.
